Warriors: A New Journey
by luvsjoshfarro
Summary: This is my life. I love what I do. I lead SunClan. I am Goldenstar. It all starts with a burning love, a couple apprentices and a deadly message from StarClan that fortells death and destruction, worse than any cat has ever seen. What will Goldenstar do?
1. Grayfeather

**Hey peeps! This is Goldenstar, leader of SunClan! This is basically my life story. It all starts with a burning love, a couple apprentices and a deadly message from StarClan that fortells death and destruction. I can't really tell you anymore, because that would ruin the purpose of this story so...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Warriors series. Erin Hunter does. But all of the characters from SunClan ARE mine. HurricaneClan and MagmaClan aren't mine either. Spottedstar leads MagmaClan and Hurricanestar leads HurricaneClan. Of course I don't own them! **

Goldenstar sighed and padded, silently, out of her den. Her eyes shown with relief to see that the sky was clear today; the day before, rain had come in torrents. Now all that was left were a couple puddles and the heavy dew that rested on the green grass of newleaf. After breathing in a deep breath of the dawn air, the beautiful Clan leader leaped down the rocks that piled themselves up to her den. Just as Goldenstar had picked up a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile, Silverfang, one of her most trusted warriors, trotted over to her.

"Goldenstar. I need to speak with you about Graypaw." Goldenstar blinked for her to go on. "I believe that she is ready to become a warrior. Already, she has mastered every fighting move I know and is an excellent hunter. Just yesterday, she caught a pheasant!" Goldenstar nodded and narrowed her eyes, deep in thought.

"You are right, Silverfang. We will hold her warrior ceremony at sunhigh." Silverfang looked ready to burst with pride and happiness. _Her _apprentice was being made a warrior; before Goldeneye, the deputy's apprentice, Mousepaw and Goldenstar, herself's apprentice, Slypaw. Silverfang quickly dipped her head in thanks to her leader and sprinted away to the thick brambles the surrounded the SunClan camp.

Goldenstar walked through the busy cats that milled around the clearing. Finally at the fresh-kill pile, yet again, she picked up her sparrow that was still untouched. Taking a hasty bite of the prey, Goldenstar thanked StarClan that the harsh leaf-bare her Clan had had to suffer starving, was over. Prey was very scarce during leaf-bare, but this one had been particularly frightening. One of the elders, Flamefur, had not been able to take the cold and went to hunt with StarClan. Many others, including Goldenstar's own mate, Blackclaw, had not survived that terrible season. A look of grief crossed her face as she remembered all of the good times they'd had.

With another long sigh, the small golden-brown tabby padded back to her den, to think about Graypaw's warrior name.

* * *

A bright light awoke her. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Goldenstar leaped out of her den and onto the Highrock. She cleared her throat and called the initial greeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the Highrock, for a Clan meeting!" Goldenstar's call rang all throughout the camp. A small smile crept onto her face to see Silverfang, with Graypaw at her side, her fur newly groomed, clean and shiny. It made Goldenstar happy to see her Clan improving. Apprentices being made warriors, kits being made apprentices, every piece of prey caught made her heart flutter with joy.

The cats of SunClan had begun to gather; Silverfang and Graypaw sitting at the base of Highrock. Goldenstar blinked at Silverfang, who nodded enthusiastically. The beautiful tabby turned to her Clan and bellowed out the words that she had practiced for so long.

"Graypaw has trained hard as an apprentice and I believe it is time she was made a warrior. Silverfang, is Graypaw ready?" Silverfang nodded, once again, and rested the tip of her tail on Graypaw's shoulder.

"Very well. I, Goldenstar, leader of SunClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Graypaw," Goldenstar turned to the silver apprentice. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

A look of determination crossed Graypaw's face as she boldly replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Graypaw, from this moment, you will be known as, Grayfeather!" Goldenstar padded forward to rest her muzzle on Grayfeather's head, just as Sunstar had to her when she was made a warrior. Silverfang's eyes were glowing with pride as she raced towards Grayfeather to touch noses with her former apprentice. Grayfeather's mother, Dreamflower, was not able to keep still. Finally, she started the chant.

"Grayfeather! Grayfeather! Grayfeather!" While Grayfeather's Clanmates continued to call her name, Dreamflower ran up and intertwined her tail with her daughter's, extremely happy that her eldest had finally become a warrior.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you!!" Dreamflower's cry could be heard even over the chant of Grayfeather's name, which was slowly becoming softer. Grayfeather took on a look of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Mom. I'm a warrior now." The newly named silver warrior looked gently up at her mother and spoke again. "I'm not a little kit anymore." When a hurt look spread on Dreamflower's face, Grayfeather quickly added, "But I'll always need you."

Goldenstar looked down at her Clan and decided that now would be a good time to intervene. She cleared her throat and the cats below turned to her. "Grayfeather, you must now sit vigil outside the camp entrance."

"While we get a good night's sleep!" Cherryfeather chimed in. Goldenstar rolled her eyes and shot the black warrior a warning glance. Cherryfeather was always the one with the sharp-tongue. Grayfeather only nodded and dashed off for the camp entrance. She was stopped short by Slypaw and Mousepaw, who were bombarding her with congratulations and questions.

"She's going to make a great warrior." Silverfang had padded up beside her leader with Lightningwhisker. The black tom merely nodded his agreement and went back to watching Dreamflower's newest litter of kits: Eaglekit, Rosekit and Crystalkit. "Yes she will." Goldenstar had to agree. Grayfeather had shown much determination as an apprentice and was in the making to be the best hunter in the Clan.

Lightningwhisker had gone over to Dreamflower by now and was helping her groom her kits. Silverfang nodded at Goldenstar and walked away to the warriors den. The other cats had begun to disperse; some on patrols and others to the dens. With one last look at her thriving Clan, Goldenstar padded back to her den.

The golden-brown leader curled up in her bed of soft moss and soon fell asleep, unaware that from above StarClan was watching them, waiting to hand down the terrible message they had forseen.


	2. Rosekit

**Hey! It's me again! Thanks SOOOOO much to Silverfang/Spoon my buddy.. :) Yeah! You're in my Clan, so you're in my story! Thanks Silverfang!**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this, I mean, its just so obvious. -sighs- But I gotta. Sadly, I do NOT own Warriors, though it would be really cool if I did!!**

Rainstorm shook her head and looked up. A white she-cat sat across the field. Eyes widening in realization, Rainstorm finally said, "Frostfur." The wise old she-cat padded across the soft earth to stand in front of SunClan's Medicine Cat. She smiled and spoke.

"_Rainstorm. It is so good to see you again, my apprentice." _Frostfur's voice was ancient and rhythmic. Rainstorm's eyes were clouded with joy and sorrow. _I'm dreaming! StarClan must want to tell me something! _The young Medicine Cat's heart pounded. It had been so long since StarClan had chosen to communicate with her.

"_It's too bad that I can not be here for just visiting purposes. Great danger awaits the forest." _Before Rainstorm could ask any questions, or say anything for that matter, Frostfur turned and raced off into the forest. Seconds later, a bright mist rose into the sky and Rainstorm heard her former mentor speak.

"_Sometimes even the smallest creatures turn out to be the strongest warriors. Beware an enemy who never sleeps." _Frostfur's words sent a chill down Rainstorm's spine. _I _have_to tell Goldenstar!_ The speckled she-cat ran through the forest to find her leader, even though she knew it was pointless. Rainstorm winced and slowed to a walk. A sharp pain in her side brought her back to reality.

"Rainstorm! Stop that yelping! You'll scare all the prey from here to MagmaClan camp!" Cherryfeather was standing over her, whiskers twitching in annoyance. "I come for some herbs and I find you in here sleeping like a kit and mewling like one too!" Rainstorm stood up and gave her chest fur a few good licks. Cherryfeather just stood there, like she was waiting for something. "Well? I'm up now! What did you need?" Cherryfeather looked at her paws in embarrassement and spoke.

"Oh! Right. Dreamflower wanted to talk to you. She said it was important." Rainstorm sighed and flicked her tail dismissively at Cherryfeather. Everything was _always_important with Dreamflower. "Tell her I'll be right there." The young Medicine Cat was sure that her dreariness was showing in her eyes, because Cherryfeather just nodded and backed out of her den. _Wow. That was easy. I wonder what was up with her?_ Grooming her fur quickly, Rainstorm padded out of her den and straight to the Nursery.

Almost halfway to Dreamflower and her "emergency" situation a yowl was heard throughout the whole camp. "NOOOO! My kit!" Rainstorm's eyes widened and she raced the rest of the way to the Nursery. "Dreamflower!" The white queen was lying in her bed of soft moss, desperately licking one of her kits. Crystalkit and Eaglekit sat to the side, their eyes filled with confusion.

Rainstorm gasped and dashed to Dreamflower. "What happened?!"

"Oh! My kit! My poor kit!" was her only reply. Nudging Dreamflower gently out of the way, Rainstorm examined Rosekit. The little scrap was scarcely breathing; it's throat was swollen very badly. "Crystalkit! I need you to find me some honey, poppy seed and yarrow! They all have very distinct scents! Find them quickly!" Rainstorm shouted out orders and Crystalkit raced out of the Nursery, Eaglekit hard on her paws.

"Oh, Rainstorm! What's happening?!" Dreamflower pleaded. Rainstorm glanced at her calmly and answered, "I'm not sure, but we'll find out." Crystalkit and Eaglekit came dashing in, their tiny paws skidding against the earth. Eaglekit spit out a mouthful of yarrow and ran out to get more. Crystalkit seemed to know what Rainstorm had wanted the poppy seeds for, as she pushed the small seeds toward her mother and said, "Momma. Please eat these. They'll make you feel better."

Dreamflower couldn't resist the pleading look in her daughter's eyes; she lapped up the seeds and continued to quietly worry for her kit. Slowly relaxing, Dreamflower shot a grateful look at Crystalkit, then Rainstorm. Eaglekit raced back in with the sticky sweet scent of honey on his paws. He held them out to Rainstorm and she helped Rosekit swallow the thick golden liquid.

"Here. Have some more, sweetie." Rainstorm's voice was gentle as Rosekit slowly lapped at the honey, her eyes brightening. "Crystalkit? How about some of that yarrow?" Crystalkit grabbed the bitter herb in her jaws and trotted back over to Rainstorm, who persuaded Rosekit to swallow it.

The small white kit coughed up mucus, then licked up some more honey. Dreamflower sighed with relief that her kit had survived. Rainstorm noticed a flash of color in the kit's mucus. Deathberries! She quietly beckoned to Dreamflower with her tail. The queen's eyes widened in fear as she drew in a sharp breath.

"More poppy seeds, Momma?" Crystalkit had popped up by her mother's side, with pawfuls of poppy seeds. Dreamflower smiled sweetly at her youngest kit and licked up some to the seeds.

"What's happening?!" Goldenstar's voice rang through the Nursery. Seconds later, the golden leader trotted into the nest. Rainstorm padded calmly over to her and began to explain the situation. "Wait. I want the senior warriors to hear this." SunClan's leader trotted off, calling Goldeneye, Lightningwhisker and Silverfang's names.

Goldeneye popped into the Nursery, followed by Goldenstar, Lightningwhisker and Silverfang. Rainstorm cleared her throat and told her story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think she may have eaten deathberries." Rainstorm concluded. Silverfang gasped at the name and Lightningwhisker went to comfort his mate and kits. Goldenstar nodded and said to Goldeneye, "Goldeneye. I need you to spread word that if _anyone _sees any deathberries, to report them immediately. We do NOT want somethig like this to happen again." Goldeneye nodded and strode out of the Nursery.

Rainstorm sighed, relieved that all this drama was over _and_ that Rosekit was safe. Dreamflower and Lightningwhisker shot her one last grateful glance as the Medicine Cat padded out of the den, back to her own.

Safe in her nest, Rainstorm could not get Frostfur's chilling message out of her head. _Sometimes, even the smallest creatures are the strongest warriors. Beware an enemy that never sleeps._ Fear gripped her heart until finally, sleep overcame her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Frostfur shook her head, in fear and guilt._ I could have told Rainstorm more._ One side of her conscience said. The other side was more like, _No you couldn't! StarClan forbids it, you mousebrain!_ Eyes narrowed in hurt, Frostfur couldn't help thinking that Rainstorm had just condemned the young kits' fates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sooooo? How'd you like it? Come on people! R&R!! This is important here!! Peace!**

**Goldenstar of SunClan**


End file.
